One problem commonly faced by ring retailers is balancing open access of customers to the ring merchandise, so that the customers can fully sample the ring merchandise, and deterring theft of the rings. In particular, rings are relatively small and can have a relatively high actual value or perceived value, such that they can be relatively easily stolen by placement into a thief's pocket or other hidden location. Such theft can often occur so innocuously that the retailer has no notice that the theft has taken place. Even if a ring is found to be missing there is often a lack of sufficient evidence connecting the thief to the crime, unless the retailer actually sees the ring being concealed by the thief.
One solution to this problem is to only allow customers to sample rings in a controlled environment and with the active presence of numerous sales personnel. Such carefully controlled access and monitoring is expensive both in the size of store or other retail location required to maintain such security and in maintenance of the salaries of the monitoring employees. Accordingly, a need exists for ring packaging which can both provide a customer with free access to the ring merchandise for sampling thereof, while also maintaining a high degree of security from theft. Such packaging would additionally benefit from being capable of displaying and supporting the ring in a desirable fashion to enhance an attractiveness of the ring and to present the ring in a most favorable orientation to encourage sales of ring merchandise contained within such packaging.